Summer Cove High School
Summer Cove High School is a high school in Summer Cove. The Ninja Steel Rangers attend this school. History The school's paint shop serves as a "secret base of operations" for the Ninja Steel Rangers. At the time when Brody Romero enrolls in Summer Cove High School sometime after escaping from Galavanax's ship, Mick Kanic becomes the shop teacher after being mistaken by Principal Hastings as the new shop teacher. Summer Cove High School's Home Ec class hosts a children's charity event. Mrs. Finch has the students of her class present their projects. An old lady gives a donation box to Principal Hastings. Principal Hastings announces the school election to determine who will be the next Class President. Summer Cove High School is the site of the release of "The Adventures of Redbot" which is based off of Redbot's fan-fiction. Principal Hastings oversees the tennis match between Hayley and Victor. The Rangers and Mick have their Christmas party at the school when it is crashed by Cleocatra. After having survived the Warrior Dome ship, Victor and Monty produce the monster repellent made from the same gas and give Principal Hastings a large check stating that they have finished school. When the repellent doesn't work on Smellephant and they lose their money, Victor and Monty are chased back to the school where Principal Hastings tells them that the check they gave her is no good. Victor and Monty plead to her to let them be enrolled. Principal Hastings reluctantly gave in to their demands. The "Game Goblin" video game sweeps the entire student body. This annoys Mrs. Finch during her class and states that if she sees a "Game Goblin" out again, she will confiscate it. This is what she does to Victor's "Game Goblin" and she gives it to Mrs. Bell telling her not to return it to Victor until school is over. Summer Cove High School does a play on "Romeo & Juliet" overseen by Mr. Lunt. After confiscating a student's skateboard until the end of the day, the school security guard Clint busts Hayley for having brought Cody into the school 12 times and gives her a ticket as well as another one for throwing a recyclable into the garbage can. Victor and Monty persuade Clint to take them on as security guards so that they can secretly take advantage of the confiscation rights. Principal Hastings heard about Hayley's recent citations and sent a text to her wanting to see her. After telling Hayley about the citations she heard about, Principal Hastings sentences her to sort the garbage and the recyclables that are bound for removal. As Hayley goes to do that job, she finds that Clint already beat her to it as he plans to resign after disposing of them. The Rangers and Space Sheriff Skyfire catch up to him when it was discovered that one of Blammo's bombs was in it. After Blammo was destroyed, the Rangers have a plan to get Clint to stay and so they bring him to the workshop. They show him a new version of the recycling bins as Hayley throws a bottle into the garbage. He says that's the wrong bin, but the bin then lights up and spits the bottle out saying that isn't the right container for it. They made it so his job would be easier and that kids won't break that rule anymore since the bin will remind them. He's touched by the gesture, and they convince him to stay at the school. Other students angrily rush in and say there's a problem in the cafeteria so Clint responds. He finds Victor and Monty at the lunch tables with tons of things they've confiscated from students, including blueberries which they eat. Clint and the students confront them and the students want their stuff back. One student asks for his science project back, which Monty asks if he's talking about the blueberries. The student reveals that those weren't blueberries: they're his science project, as he was trying to develop food for astronauts, but couldn't get the formula right. When Victor and Monty ask what's wrong with it, they start to feel weird and soon their bodies turn completely blue and expand to the size of giant blueberries. Principal Hastings and Mrs. Bell are present when Emma Harris helps them update their computers. Later on, Principal Hastings oversees an invention contest. After Emma submitted her invention, Victor and Monty submit their food service invention. It works at first until it malfunctioned as Monty did state to Victor that he hasn't worked out the bugs yet. This caused the invention to hit everyone with food. After that incident, Principal Hastings declared Emma the winner. Preston starts a magic club in Mr. Lunt's classroom where a misfire of a sleep spell from Preston and Victor's hypnotic state causes Principal Hastings to fire Mr. Lunt. Preston leads the petition to get Principal Hastings into rehiring Mr. Lunt. When this is shown to Principal Hastings, she states that her decision is final. As school closes, Preston plans to use a spell to make Principal Hastings fall asleep so that she can see what it feels like to make a mistake. Thanks to a strategy from the Rangers, Mr. Lunt goes to return Principal Hastings' key and finds the copier shooting paper. Seeing how a mistake can happen to anyone, Principal Hastings calls herself a fool for not listening to the petition and rehires Mr. Lunt. Moments later, Mr. Lunt speaks to Preston allows the Magic Club to use his classroom in exchange that they don't make a mess and to wake him if he falls asleep again. Gorrox poses as a TV producer where he holds an audition at Summer Cove High School for a TV project that is secretly a "guest spot" on Galaxy Warriors. Following Gorrox's defeat, Madame Odius begins her mind-control plot. Summer Cove High School is one of the areas hit as Principal Hastings tells the Rangers that school is closed early. Principal Hastings oversees the students loading the Christmas donations that Summer Cover High School received into a truck. Known Students Rangers *Brody Romero *Preston Tien *Calvin Maxwell *Hayley Roster *Sarah Thompson *Levi Weston Non-Rangers *Victor Vincent *Monty *Sandy *Lori *Emma Harris Teachers *Principal Hastings - Principal *Mick Kanic - Shop Teacher *Mrs. Finch - Teacher *Mrs. Bell - School Secretary *Mr. Lunt - Drama Teacher *Clint - Security Guard Notes *Exterior shots are taken at Hobsonville Point Primary School in Auckland, New Zealand. Appearances See Also Category:Ninja Steel Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Locations Category:Schools